


WANTED: EUIGEON

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Ongniel, fake boyfriends, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Seongwu only wanted to date someone that looks a lot like his all-time idol Kang Euigeon.Alternatively, an AU where Seongwu wants to date Euigeon but he's dating Daniel and Sungwoon is laughing at him.





	WANTED: EUIGEON

“Hyungie, I’m going back to Korea in a month.” Seongwu whined, childishly snuggling against Sungwoon’s arm.

“And so?” The older asked, uninterested. He was too busy reading the web toon _Emperor Hwang_ recently uploaded. “You want me to throw a goodbye party or something?”

“I want to date Kang Euigeon.” Seongwu pouted. “Or someone who looks like him.”

“That’ll be hard, Seongwu-ah. It’s not like Eugene’s face is that common, or that attractive. Do you honestly think people would work hard for that kind of face?”

“Eui-geon! Eui-geon! How many times do I have to repeat that?” Seongwu scolded. “And for your information, Euigeon looks so much better than the nine-tenths of the school population!”

“And I’m assuming you’re part of the one-tenth?” Sungwoon laughed. “Honestly, dude, Yoogeun is not out of your league. Just go ahead and ask him out. The worst possible thing would be you endlessly regretting once you’re back in Korea.”

Seongwu didn’t bother correcting him. Partly because he knew it was ineffective, and the other part because he suddenly remembered something.

“I went here because of Euigeon.” He suddenly confessed. Sungwoon merely muttered something unearthly so he decided to continue. “I was watching his dance practices back when I was in Seoul. He was really cool so I researched him. Then, I found out he was studying here, I immediately applied for the scholarship. I mean, who wouldn’t? Hot Prime Minister Trudeau plus Kang Euigeon? What a deadly combination, I tell you!”

“You know what? I was about to cry because I almost thought it was true love but you mentioned the Prime Minister? Really, Seongwu?” Sungwoon finally, _finally_ , looked up from his phone. “You bitch, he’s mine!”

The short one threw a pillow at Seongwu’s face playfully. The latter retaliated quickly and their playful banter soon turned into a pillow fight, which was stopped when Sungwoon’s laptop pinged.

“Oh, stop. Time out!” He yelled frantically.

“Why, what’s that?” Seongwu said, lying down beside his fallen comrade who was now too focused on his laptop.

“My professor is looking for a research associate who could help me finish my thesis.” Sungwoon replied professionally. “I think this app isn’t that effective because I only got two applicants so far, both unqualified, and it’s been thirty-eight hours.”

“Hyung, you literally listed master’s degree as a requirement. You think someone as accomplished as a master’s degree holder would be looking for part-time jobs on an app?”

“So you think this app works?”

“Of course.”

“Prove it, then.”

“Are you kidding? I don’t need anything right now, hyung.”

“You want to date Wagon, don’t you? Why don’t you find a contract boyfriend that looks like him?”

“What a waste of time–”

“You’ve only got a month left and you still haven’t made progress with your crush, Seongwu. And you said you wanted to date him or at least a look-alike before you go home.”

 

 

“WOAH, KANG DANIEL SOMEONE’S DESPERATELY SEARCHING FOR YOU!” Yoon Jisung yelled loudly in the halls of the Midenikí Vási Fraternity house. Daniel ducked his head in shame before the door to his room opened loudly.

He looked up from his book, adjusting his round glasses.

“Hyung, I’m trying to study.” Daniel whined, irritated that his train of thought was ruined.

“C’mon, Daniel, what’s the point? You’re going home in a month and that’s another month early from the final exams.” Jaehwan said, entering the room like it’s his and shutting the thick human kinetics book that was resting on Daniel’s lap.

“I’m not even sure if I can go home.” Daniel said, throwing the book away. “I’m a little short on money, to be honest.”

“Well, I’ve got the perfect answer for you!” Jisung excitedly shoved his phone towards Daniel’s face.

 

_Qualifications:_

  1. _Looks a lot like Kang Euigeon of the Dance Department. Preferably Kang Euigeon himself._
  2. _Can do b-boy and modern dance like Kang Euigeon._
  3. _Can rap Get Ugly like Kang Euigeon._



_Job Description:_

_Ong Seongwu only ever wanted a boyfriend that looks like the famous dancer Kang Euigeon. Anyone qualified has to be his contract boyfriend for a month. Wage is 600$ per month, excluding food and other expenses during dates._

_Auditions are to be held tomorrow afternoon at the Lai’s Homestay Backyard Pool. Wear swimwear._

 

 

“What the hell, Sungwoon hyung?!” Seongwu raged, angrily barging at the older’s bedroom. “Why are there half-naked boys in the pool area?”

Sungwoon grinned evilly. He purposely chose the pool area because that’s where Seongwu spends his afternoon on days like today.

“Don’t they look familiar?” He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“No?”

“What do you mean, no?” Sungwoon abruptly stood up to draw the blinds on his window over-looking the backyard. True enough, none of the boys in their pool looks a bit like how Seongwu describes Euigeon. “Perhaps, they satisfy the second and third qualifications?”

“What quali – oh my god!” Seongwu gasped. “You didn’t upload the ad, did you? Hyung, I told you not to!”

“Look, I’m trying to help you here, Seongwu. I don’t want your efforts to go to waste. You’ve only got–”

There was a knock on Sungwoon’s door.

Seongwu answered it, albeit angrily.

“What do you want?!” He yelled at the four-eyed boy shyly standing outside.

“O-oh. I-I was here f-for G-Guanlin’s tutoring a-and I-I thought this was the b-bathroom.”

Seongwu’s eyes widened as the stuttering mess of a person adjusted his glasses.

“KANG EUIGEON!” He squealed like a teenage girl.

The boy outside only wrinkled his forehead and curiously took a double take at Seongwu’s surprised face. The latter’s eyes were twinkling as if he had seen a star up close and it mirrored in his pupils while he stood on his tiptoes peering at the taller intruder.

“I’m Daniel–”

“You’re in! Even if you can’t dance and rap, you’re still in! You’re so in!”

 _Daniel_ can only scratch his head.

Sungwoon took that as his cue to collect his apparently broken friend.

“Sorry.” Sungwoon grinned before pointing at the door across his. “The bathroom’s through that door.”

“T-thanks.”

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, Sungwoon turned to face Seongwu.

“Hey, get your shit together!” He exclaimed before laughing so hard.

“Sungwoon hyung, he’s totally Euigeon!”

“If he really is Hugo, you now have zero chances on scoring him. Have you heard the squeal you let out when you saw him? He must now think you’re a madcap!”

“EUI-GEON! EUI-GEON! EUI-GEON!!!”

“DANIEL!” The man from the bathroom interrupted once again.

Sungwoon only laughed harder.

 

 

“Wow. You really do look like him.” Seongwu marveled at the sight that is Kang Daniel. His fingertip was dangerously close to Daniel’s face. “But you don’t have the birthmark under your eye. That’s his cutest feature–!”

Sungwoon coughed to bring Seongwu back to his non-fangirl mode.

“The ad was legit?” Daniel asked shakily, avoiding eye contact from the older ones. “You’ll give me 600$ just to pretend you’re my boyfriend for a month?”

“Yes!”

“But why were you looking for someone _like_ Euigeon–”

“Oh! You got his name right at the first try!” Seongwu cooed.

“–and not the actual Euigeon?”

Seongwu deadpanned before answering.

“Are you serious? Kang Euigeon is like in this level,” he said, stretching his left arm as if reaching for the roof. “And I’m lying flat on the floor downstairs.”

“That’s not true. Euigeon has never been famous.”

“Hey, Kang Daniel, are you sure we are talking about the same Euigeon here? The Euigeon who had to cancel his street dance because there were too many people? The Euigeon who has one million followers on Twitter? The Euigeon who was a ballerina in Swan Lake? As in the Swan Lake that sold out immediately after the press release that Euigeon is participating?”

“Seongwu-ssi, that was Euigeon last year. He’s been inactive for six months now.”

“Little Daniel, even artists need rest! Authors take years to release another book. Euigeon’s half-year hiatus is nothing.”

There was a short pause, as if the two were finding more things to spat out at each other, when Sungwoon decided to speak up.

“You two look good together.”

“That’s because he looks like Euigeon.” Seongwu rolled his eyes. “And I am not going to be with someone who doesn’t like Euigeon!”

“I never said I don’t like him.” Daniel retorted.

“So you like him?”

“I hate him.”

Seongwu put his hands on his hips, preparing his lecture on how Euigeon is the best person in the world.

“Ah!” Sungwoon interrupted. “You can have, like, a Euigeon 101 while you pretend you’re dating!”

“Euigeon 101?”

“Yeah. Like go on dates watching his shows, Euigeon-dance-practice and chill?”

“DEAL! I’ll educate this boyfriend of mine.” Seongwu challenged, angrily gazing up at Daniel who seemed to be smaller under (above) Seongwu’s gaze.

“600$? In cash?”

“Yep! It’ll be wired to your account after a month.”

“Deal.”

 

 

The first date wasn’t a total failure.

They agreed to meet out in the snow, as if to re-enact Euigeon’s appearance in Davichi’s Days Without You MV. Seongwu’s gotta give props to Daniel who wore exactly the same clothes but his pose was nowhere near that of Euigeon’s.

“What are you doing?” Seongwu asked in a lower-pitched voice, eyeing Daniel’s leg which was perched against the oak tree.

“Being Euigeon!” He beamed, flashing V-sign with his fingers as Seongwu took his picture.

“Smile. I’m going to brag to my Korean friends that I went on dates with Euigeon.”

“Let’s go inside.” The older nodded towards the cabin-style coffee shop.

They walked side by side, back of their hands brushing against each other.

“Why do you have so many things with you?” Daniel said, taking the laptop bag off Seongwu’s shoulder and putting it on his.

“Thank but my camera is heavier.” And that prompted Daniel to take the camera bag off Seongwu’s back too. “I need all these for Euigeon 101.”

Daniel nodded thoughtfully and they entered the café. He shrugged off his coat before they took a seat at the couch on the far end.

“I’ll order our coffee while you setup your Euigeon 101 things.” Daniel said.

Seongwu cursed as he watched Daniel walk away. _Shit._ He cursed in his head as he took another photo. _Even his back looks like Euigeon’s but it’s like an adorable version._

He shook his head. _Get a grip, Seongwu._

Seongwu took out his laptop, splitter and earphones. He made a video playlist of Euigeon’s dance practices and TV appearances the night before.

Soon enough, Daniel was walking back, carrying two mugs of coffee – one overflowing with whipped cream and the other foaming.

“What even?” Seongwu retorted. “Hot chocolate _plus_ cream? Isn’t that too sweet?”

“There’s nothing too sweet for Daniel.” The other beamed, putting down his cup of hot chocolate. “I got you hot chocolate too but no whipped cream because I thought it will be too sweet for you.”

“Even the sight tastes too sweet already.”

Daniel pouted, annoyed at being judged for his sweet-tooth.

“Euigeon would never do that, would he?” He said, rolling his eyes and looking out at the window.

“Hey, are you jealous?” Seongwu teased. He held Daniel’s chin and forced the latter to look at him.

“Of course not.” Daniel slapped Seongwu’s hand away from his face. “Let’s get started with this Euigeon 101.”

Seongwu obliged, afraid to anger Daniel any further.

“So, this is Kang Euigeon.” Seongwu began, pointing at the picture flashed on his laptop. “He’s born in Busan, on the tenth of December 1996. He is the only son of two office workers and he does push-up everyday that’s why his shoulders are so broad, just like yours. He–”

“Hang on. How come you know all these?”

“I’m friends with Hwang Minhyun, the boyfriend of Euigeon’s assistant manager. I send him birthday gifts.”

“You sent birthday gifts? Since when?”

“Since two years ago. First I sent a Spiderman plushie, which he was photographed with in the airport. Then a giraffe toy because his manager kept complaining to Minhyun how Euigeon would always twist the manager’s giraffe toy.”

“I’m surprised you don’t know Euigeon’s manager’s name.”

“Dude, I don’t even know the name of Minhyun’s boyfriend.”

There was a fat pause before Daniel suddenly slammed Seongwu’s laptop shut.

“Hey, be careful! What’s the matter with you?”

“I don’t get the point of knowing all these. They’re all easily google-able.” Daniel huffed.

“I thought we’re doing Euigeon 101. And these are classified info that I got from Minhyun.”

“What’s the point? It’s not like you asked me to be Euigeon. You said you wanted to date a man who _looks_ like Euigeon. I don’t have to be Euigeon!”

“Why are you so mad about?”

“You know what I’m so mad about?” He chuckled bitterly. “Euigeon ruined my life. I’m a performer too, just like him, but nobody likes me because I’m me or because I have talent. Everyone likes me only because I look like him. It’s always the appearance!”

“That’s not true!”

“Yeah, coming from you who only dated me because _I look like Euigeon_?”

Seongwu was speechless. He knew Daniel was right.

“Well then, let me know the real you. Let me know the Daniel that I chose to date.”

“Daniel doesn’t like coffee shops because it’s too quiet.” The younger muttered sheepishly.

“What do you want to do then?”

“Shopping.”

Exactly twelve minutes and ten seconds later, Seongwu found himself and Daniel in a shoe store in the University Village Mall.

“Hyung, my ultimate relationship goal is to have couple shoes!” Daniel beamed eagerly at Seongwu’s shoulder. Really, his mood is like a roller coaster.

“Daniel, you do know what the elders say when you buy shoes for your boyfriend, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Who do you think I am?” Daniel walked towards the aisle, muttering under his breath. “You’re going to walk away anyway after a month is up.”

Seongwu wasn’t sure if he was supposed to here that or if he even heard it correctly. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with that. Daniel was unnecessarily giving him chest pains, but the good kind of chest pains. In the span of two days, he knows he likes Daniel. As a person. **As a person**. _Maybe this is how it feels to have Daniel as a boyfriend._ He thought to himself. _At least I’m getting my money’s worth._

The other came back to him seconds later, excitedly bouncing with two shoe boxes tucked under his arm and the other hand was reaching for Seongwu’s. He dragged him to the bench and forced him to sit down.

“How do you even know my size?” Seongwu asked as Daniel took one shoe out of the box.

“I don’t. I’m just checking if it’ll look good on hyung.”

Daniel helped him put on the shoes, even letting Seongwu use his fingers as lever. _There’s that chest pain again._

“Oh? This looks good.”

“Right?” Daniel was like a puppy going out for a walk. “I’ll check these out!”

“Am I not going to try the other one?” Seongwu pointed the other box as Daniel began helping him out of the shoe.

“They’re totally the same though.”

“I thought you’re just checking if this one looks good on me.”

“Of course it will look good on you. I have high fashion sense too, you know.” Daniel beamed, standing up. “That plus everything looks good on you.”

There’s that decrease in volume _again_ and that chest contractions _again._

_At this rate, I might be dead before we can even call it quits._

“Yah, yah, yah. I’ll pay for those.” Seongwu was too distracted that he didn’t notice Daniel was already handing in his card to the cashier.

“No, this is my bucket list, remember? I’m paying for these.”

 

They met up regularly after that but the next episode on Euigeon 101 happened three weeks later, when Euigeon finally decided to come out of his hiatus. They were in the backyard pool, two days before Euigeon’s street dance performance.

“Daniel, Euigeon’s having a comeback show! You’ll go with me, right?” Seongwu grinned, stalking up to Daniel who was too busy catching bugs with his mighty insect-swapper.

“Aish, where is Guanlin? He said we’ll play on the pool together.” Daniel only whined, ignoring Seongwu’s pleas.

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, notice me please? I’ll play with you!” The older childishly clung to Daniel’s free arm. “Go with me please?”

“Why are there too many bugs here? I’m really scared.”

“Niellie, I’ll catch all the bugs for you just go with me? Hmm?”

Daniel regrets it when he turns to look at the Seongwu practically attached on him. The latter was supporting his signature puppy looks that not even Minhyun (he’s seen IOI but he doesn’t seem a bit interested at all) can resist.

“I’ll be busy that day.” Daniel retorts.

“You don’t even know when it is going to be. And it’s in two days, just so you know.”

“You’ll go anyway, with or without me.”

“That’s true but it’ll be most fun with you!”

Daniel almost caved in. _Almost._

“Hyung, I’ve told you I hate that guy, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, but–”

“And I’ve told you why?”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? But can’t you give the man a chance? I mean, he’s pretty cool in real life.” Seongwu said, hugging Daniel loosely so that he can still look at his face. “And it’s the people you dislike, not him. He’s not the one forcing you to be him just because you look like him. Honestly, I don’t know why you hate him just because people like him better when I made sure to always remind that I like you better, as a person. Isn’t that enough?”

Daniel was visibly touched. Seongwu didn’t know if it was the appearance of the infamous Kang Daniel bunny teeth or the way his eyes crinkle into little crescent moons, but he knows, sees, that Daniel is touched. It was confirmed when the younger snuggled his head against Seongwu’s shoulder.

“As a person,” Daniel repeated against Seongwu’s neck. “I like you too. And I’ll think about it.”

Two days later, Daniel and Seongwu were spotted walking hand in hand in the park, with Busker Kim Yongguk singing in the background the OST of their date. Euigeon was to perform last so Seongwu suggested that they grab a bite first.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Seongwu asked. He was worried because the usually hungry puppy wasn’t even looking at the corndog in his hand. “Is it no good?”

“I can’t eat, hyung, and it’s stressing me out.” Daniel let slip without thinking. The other panicked for a second as Daniel froze.

“Why, what’s wrong?” He was seriously concerned.

“It’s nothing, just–” The younger sighed deeply. “Meeting Euigeon stresses me out. I’m so nervous for no reason.”

Seongwu grinned before spinning himself to land against Daniel’s chest.

“Calm down, babe.” Seongwu winked at him. “Remember, I like you the most, as a person.”

“At least it’s the most now, not only better.” Daniel shyly smiled down at him, handing him the corndog. “I like you the most too but can I go to the bathroom for a second?”

“Huh? Okay.” The older replied, chuckling at Daniel who was already running.

As soon as Daniel was gone, a hysterical man popped out all of a sudden, breathing hard.

“Aish, where is that Euigeon?! Jisung hyung is going to kill me!” The man said before disappearing into the crowd again.

Seongwu didn’t have time to contemplate about the random appearance (and a possible name linked to Euigeon) because two minutes later, Euigeon’s name was being announced and Daniel was still nowhere to be seen.

“AND FOR THE FINAL PERFORMANCE FOR TONIGHT, WE WELCOME BBOY YUIJON KANG!!!”

Then, a man in yellow plaid over a black shirt and black cap came in, toprocking on the stage. Seongwu was in awe, as usual, but Daniel’s absence was preventing him from going on full fanboy mode. He cheered, nonetheless, as the dancer dropped and did downrock. Euigeon was cool as he always was, smiling brightly at the audience after he finishes his routine. Usually, he would be waving his hands no when people yell for encore but today, Euigeon seemed to glance at Seongwu’s way before finally, _finally,_ giving in to what the fans had always wanted. As the other fans screamed loudly at Euigeon’s second performance, Seongwu checked his watch and glanced at the direction of the toilets. He thought about going in to search for Daniel but he was sure the other would find his way. _What if he is lost, though?_ Seongwu thought. He recalled how Daniel’s antics were more of an elementary school kid than Guanlin’s, the real youngest.

His fears however were resolved when a sweaty, smiling Daniel went back to his side minutes later.

“What took you so long? Euigeon’s–” Seongwu was worrying too much about Daniel to notice that Euigeon was done performing.

“Yes, what about Euigeon?” The big puppy was still grinning widely.

“Euigeon’s done performing. He even did an encore but you totally missed it.”

Daniel deadpanned as Seongwu allowed realization to hit him.

“Daniel, really?” The younger’s signature inner Samoyed came out again but gone after Seongwu continued. “You purposely missed his performance, didn’t you? That’s why you took too long in the bathroom.”

“That wasn’t–”

“Forget it. I was trying to help you but you obviously don’t want it.”

“Hyung–”

“I said forget it.” Seongwu stomped away. “And you’ve got dirt near your eye.”

 

Seongwu didn’t contact Daniel that night unlike how he usually does. Daniel hates it, that Seongwu misunderstood him.

“What’s the matter with you?” Minhyun asked, taking a seat beside him before opening his arms. “Why do you look like a puppy that needs to be hugged?”

Daniel leaned in against Minhyun’s chest while he hugged himself. Minhyun’s shoulder was familiar and warm as always.

“Hyung, I don’t know if I can manage Euigeon™ anymore.” Daniel blurted.

“What? Why, that’s so sudden.”

“It sometimes feel like I don’t know Euigeon anymore.”

“Then just manage Being Daniel™. You can do that right?”

The gentle caress of Minhyun’s fingers through Daniel’s hair was as comforting as Seongwu’s lullaby. Daniel just wants to cry.

“Everyone likes Euigeon better.”

“That isn’t true. I love the Daniel here better.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

 

The next time they met would be the next day, when Daniel can’t take Seongwu’s cold shoulder anymore. Guanlin opened the front door for him and their giant beamed at the brownies boxes on Daniel’s hand. Daniel handed him one and reminded him to share with Sungwoon.

“But why does Seongwu hyung get the whole box?” Guanlin yelled after him, as Daniel skipped at the stairs quietly.

“He’s my boyfriend!” And Daniel was off to his boyfriend’s room.

Listen here guys. We get it all the time that Seongwu is hot and everyone wants to date him because he looks like a total model but nothing, and when I say nothing I mean absolutely nothing, will prepare you to the just-woke-up visuals that Seongwu brags in the morning. First of all, he’s already hot so that’s that. Second, he sleeps with oversized shirt (because Sungwoon says you have to wear big clothes to grow big) and last night must be an I-will-ignore-Daniel-but-hey-his-shirt-is-here-let’s-wear-it night because he slept with Daniel’s gray shirt that’s two sizes bigger than Daniel himself, and that totally makes Seongwu adorable. Third, the hair, the goddamn hair was just too sexy (and messy) for Daniel to put to words.

“What are you doing here?” Seongwu asked, wiping his bare face with his hands. They’re still at the doorway to Seongwu’s room.

“I brought a bribe.” Daniel replied, guiltily raising the hand carrying the brownies. “I’m sorry for not being with you during the performance.”

“So you watched?”

“I watched you from afar. You look so beautiful when I saw you hyped up after his first performance.” The younger avoided eye contact but the redness in his cheeks and ears gave him away.

“This bribe would bring ants to my room. I’m afraid I’ll have to charge you for the extermination if it deems necessary.” Seongwu said, finally smiling at Daniel.

“Take it out of my paycheck.” Daniel grinned back at Seongwu who finally let him in the room.

Seongwu took a seat at the bed and rested his back against the wall as he eyed Daniel who sat on his swivel chair.

“Why are you so far away?”

“Am I forgiven enough for a cuddle?” The younger was still wary.

“It’s cold with you here, Daniel. Stop playing hard to get.”

It was meant to be an insult but Daniel’s heart fluttered because _Seongwu hyung is cold without me_.

“Then turn off the AC.”

“Fine.” Seongwu huffed before standing up to sit at Daniel’s lap. “Is this more comfortable for you?”

Daniel, in his my-shoulder-is-60-cm glory, slipped his hands under Seongwu’s armpits and knees, stood up all of a sudden and threw Seongwu to the bed before the older could wrap his arms around Daniel’s neck. The latter then launched himself to the bed so that he ended up above Seongwu.

“Is this close enough for you?” Daniel countered while his boyfriend squirmed under him in an attempt to be free.

“You’re so heavy!” Seongwu whined, trying hard to push Daniel off.

Daniel only laughed, hugging his boyfriend’s right arm to his chest while Seongwu’s left reached for the brownies on the table.

“Did you make these?”

“Yep! Did I do a good job?” He anticipated as Seongwu took a bite of the brownie.

“Brownie mix, right?”

“How did you know?!”

“Daniel, I did say I like you, but really? How did you still manage to burn the poor brownies that came out of the box with directions at the back?”

The man in question can only scratch his head in shame.

“Are they inedible?”

“Not really. It just tastes like darker chocolate brownie.”

Daniel stood up to put a DVD in Seongwu’s good old player.

“But seriously, you could’ve bothered for a sandwich.” Seongwu added. Daniel whiningly chucked the case to Seongwu’s direction.

 

They were in the middle of the second movie when Daniel decided to open up. A bit.

“Hyung, what if I tell you I’m actually Euigeon’s twin?”

Seongwu looked at him, utterly fazed.

“I’m going to marry you, of course! I mean, imagine Thanksgiving dinners and calling his mother my mother too.” Seongwu cockily shook his head. “Man, that would be Christmas every day!”

“Hyung!” Seongwu laughed at Daniel’s pout.

“Of course, I’ll be disappointed that you didn’t tell me sooner but that could be forgiven. But aside from that, it shouldn’t change things between us.”

“But what if I really am?”

“Babe, have you forgotten I’m like Euigeon’s number one fan? If he suddenly grows another head, I’ll be the first to know!”

“You’re right.”

“Hey, Daniel, listen. Whatever’s bothering you, let it go, okay? Tell me the problem. And if it’s about Euigeon again, I would be glad to reassure you again and again that you’re a different person and I still like you the most. No matter how much people force you into being Euigeon, I will still stand in the crowd and yell _Daniel_. I will always like you the best even without you looking like Euigeon.”

 

Six days later would be the end of the contract dating. Seongwu’s going back to Korea the next day and Daniel just can’t force himself to get out of his bed no matter how much coaxing Minhyun does, threat Jaehwan makes and food Jisung cooks. He was sadder than a puppy left alone in the rain.

Unfortunately for him, the doorbell rang right when Minhyun and Jaehwan left to the grocery and Jisung was in the shower. Without bothering to peek at the peephole, Daniel in his orange hoodie and round glasses opened the door to Ong Seongwu, who was covering his eyes a second after he saw Daniel.

“Ah, this is too cute for the morning!”

Daniel chuckled shyly, hiding his bed hair through the hood.

“What brings you here so early, hyung?”

“So early? Baby, nothing’s too early when it’s our last day together!” Seongwu was quick to counter when Daniel’s face fell. “What I’m trying to say is, shouldn’t we go on a date? It’s just that you didn’t show up at the homestay this morning and you weren’t texting so I thought there might be something wrong so I went here. Now, can we go on a date?”

“Can I just get my wallet and keys? I’ll be back in no time.”

Daniel quickly ran back to his room, grabbed what he needed and yelled at Jisung that he will be out for the day. Seongwu tries to remember the familiar name.

They got in Seongwu’s car and decided to go on a drive and just figure out what to do while they’re on their way. They took food out from a pizza place and stopped forty-three minutes later, at an abandoned dock.

“You should’ve come earlier.” Daniel noted, checking the time on his phone. “We’ve only got fourteen hours left!”

“In your dreams, Kang baby. I still need to pack so I have to be home by ten tonight.” Seongwu said, pulling Daniel down so that his head is on his lap. He took off his glasses since it was uncomfortable.

“No, you should go home early, like 6 so that you can still have enough time to pack then sleep. I won’t allow you to get on a plane when you’re dead tired.” Daniel rolled so that his face is squished in Seongwu’s tummy.

“Maybe I should do that so you’ll hold on to me.”

“Stop joking around. I’m already missing you even when you’re still here.”

Daniel’s voice broke and it broke Seongwu’s entity. His poor little boyfriend is crying against him.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Seongwu said, stroking the soft blonde locks in his hands.

“Why did we date in February on a common year?” Daniel sobbed harder but still hiding his face.

“Aww, baby.” Seongwu cooed, crouching down to press a kiss at Daniel’s hair. “What do I do with you?”

 

“Can we still be friends?” Daniel asked when he’s finally calmed down. His eyes are still puffy and red, though.

“Of course! We can have sleepovers if ever you’re in Korea. I can introduce you to my sister.”

“As a person?” Seongwu chuckled, happy that Daniel’s back to his usual self.

“Yes. As a person.”

It was a moment of silence that followed, before Daniel revved back to the previous topic.

“Why do people go on picnics before the break up? Isn’t that like more painful?”

“They do it to spend more time together, little Daniel.” Seongwu lectured. “Is there something extraordinary you want to do again?”

“I don’t even want to move.”

Everything was blissful. The silent wave of the trees, the calm of the lake, the chill in the air. Everything was perfect until Daniel’s phone rang.

 _Fake Manager_ flashed at his phone that made Daniel stand up quite brusquely.

“Jisung hyung?”

 _Jisung, Jisung, Jisung_. Seongwoo is sure he heard that name before. He should’ve literally taken note of it when he first heard it. Was it one of the Euigeon wannabes? _No, I didn’t meet any of them_. Was it another member of the Korean Students Society? _Probably but I don’t know many people from there either._ Was it at Euigeon’s busking? _No, Dan – hang on. The weird guy mentioned his name! He mentioned something about–_

_They agreed to meet out in the snow, as if to re-enact Euigeon’s appearance in Davichi’s Days Without You MV. Seongwu’s gotta give props to Daniel who wore exactly the same clothes but his pose was nowhere near that of Euigeon’s._

 

_“You’ll go anyway, with or without me.”_

 

_He would be waving his hands no when people yell for encore but today, Euigeon seemed to glance at Seongwu’s way before finally, finally, giving in to what the fans had always wanted._

 

_“I said forget it.” Seongwu stomped away. “And you’ve got dirt near your eye.”_

_“Hyung, what if I tell you I’m actually Euigeon’s twin?”_

 

“ _Euigeon?_ ” He blurted, not realizing that Daniel was done with his phone call.

“What?”

“Euigeon. That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re Kang Euigeon. You’re–”

He stood up so that he’s on the same level as Daniel. Seongwu raised his hand Daniel’s cheek and his thumb began rubbing at the little black mark on the side of Daniel’s eye. It wouldn’t come off. Seongwu can only chuckle darkly as he pulled his hand away.

“That’s why you missed the performance, isn’t it? Because it’s you who’s performing.”

“Hyung, let me explain.”

“Explain what? Daniel, you made a fool out of me!”

“That wasn’t my intention!”

“Yes but you didn’t tell me either! You listened to me gush shamelessly about you but you weren’t being entirely honest with me!”

“Hyung–”

“You played with me.”

And just like that, roaring thunder and heavy rain adorned everywhere and Ong Seongwu left the man he thought he’d love to love.

 

 

It was eight in the evening when Sungwoon barged in to Seongwu’s dark room. The latter’s done packing and is bundle under his blanket, trying to sleep.

“Stop pretending you’re asleep, Seongwu.” Sungwoon said, kicking Seongwu’s butt through the blanket. “And have pity on Daniel, please. He’s still waiting for you outside.”

“Well I obviously don’t want to see him.” Seongwu replied lowly. He refused to turn to face Sungwoon.

There was silence, a pause. Seongwu almost thought Sungwoon left already until he spoke up once again.

“You know it’s partly your fault.” The older said, sitting beside Seongwu. The latter only rustled the blanket a bit to signal Sungwoon to continue. “He asked you the first time, didn’t he?”

“Asked me what?” Seongwu replied, finally turning around.

“He asked you why you wouldn’t date Hugon. And you gave him a flattering answer but it still remains that you don’t want to date Hugon.”

“Are you saying he’s that desperate to date me?”

“I’m saying that you’re being a hypocrite. Did you date him because he’s Daniel? No. You dated him because they look alike.”

“He knows why I dated him. The least he could do is to tell me why he pretended that he’s not Euigeon.”

“Did you let him tell you?”

“No because it’s pointless, hyung. If I even find it in myself to make up with him, we can’t keep going on this relationship.”

“Tell me the truth, Seongwu. Did you fall for _Daniel_?”

And that’s where Seongwu let go of the bottled feelings, unsaid confessions – the tears.

“Hyung, it’s better this way. I’m leaving and I don’t want to hurt him.” He chuckled through the tears. “Can you force him to go home now? It must be freezing cold outside.”

 

“Jisung hyung–”

“No, Daniel. You’re grounded until you get better.”

“Hyung, I’m not a kid, please–”

“Then you should’ve known better than to stay outside for four hours in this weather.”

“Jisung hyung, please. He’s leaving this morning.” Daniel cried, wiping furiously at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. “Hyung, there’s only an hour before his plane leaves.”

Jisung wanted to cave in so bad. When he and Minhyun set out to pick up Daniel after hearing that the latter was almost passed out on the homestay’ porch, Jisung wished he didn’t look at the figure sitting outside the door. Daniel’s face was buried his crossed arms while his elbows rested on his knees. He was visibly shivering and when Minhyun held his chin to force him to look up, only then did Jisung see Daniel’s puffy and bloodshot eyes and pale lips. Daniel was burning up but he refused to come home until he passed out and the other two were forced to carry him to the car.

“Daniel–”

“Hyung, you knew how much I like him, don’t you? You witnessed me swoon over him from the first time I saw him while I was busking. You heard me gush about him for _three years_. You saw how excited I was when you showed me that ad. Hyung, please, I don’t think I’ll be as happy again if I don’t see him before he goes!”

“I know, Daniel, I know. But you’re sick. You can’t go out at this state.”

“I already slept for an hour. Please, hyung, I can rest on the way. Please, I can’t let him go like this.”

“Forty eight minutes barely counts as an hour, Daniel.”

“Hyung, please. What’s getting sick to a lifetime of regret?”

Jisung only got sadder an hour later when Daniel’s blank look from seeing that Seongwu’s plane left was retained up to when Jisung gave him a McDonald’s take out.

“I fucking hate Euigeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu woke up to a snoring figure beside him. He laughed to himself, remembering that one happy memory when he woke up with Daniel laughing heartily in his sleep.

“Jinyoung-ah, wake up. We have to go!” He said, shaking the person beside him. Jinyoung, however, only snuggled closer.

“Hyung, I love you.”

“Ha-ha. I love you too but that’s not going to work, Baejin. You’ve got work.”

When they’re done getting dressed, they went out to the kitchen to join Daehwi, Jihoon and Woojin.

“Hyung, I’ve cleared my room and am moving to Jinyoung and your room to let your older friend sleep in mine!” Daehwi beamed, energetic as always.

“Thank you, Daehwi. I wouldn’t have let him stay but he’s never been to Korea and he’s actually younger than you.” Seongwu replied, spoon feeding cereals to Jinyoung as he talk. The latter is still too sleepy to function.

“But, hyung, it’s February again. Don’t we have special Valentine’s Day project or something?” Woojin asked. He had been itching to ask Jihoon out but he can’t find the right time and right excuse.

 _Ah_ , Seongwu thought. _That must be why I’ve dreamt of Daniel. It’s been two years._

A lot of things happened in the span of two years but Seongwu, unlike his old self, didn’t keep tabs on how Daniel was doing. He was too busy on his own life. When he came back, he was scouted as a model by one passenger he rode the plane with. From there, things progressed and he ended up with Jinyoung. The other three were Jinyoung’s bandmates and their label decided it would be best to just put them on one house since they get along really well. Eventually, Seongwu became the non-performing plus one of the globally-popular boy group.

“Well, we can surprise the fans by appearing somewhere they don’t expect us to.”

“Ah, hyung, there’s this performance I want to go to. My boyfriend is coming tomorrow from the US and he’s going busking in Han River!”

“Boyfriend?!” Jinyoung blurted, suddenly awakened.

“We’re not really together but he teases me by calling me boyfriend and it kind of stuck. He has an actual boyfriend who he refuses to introduce.” Daehwi clarified.

“Okay, good. Let’s surprise these people attending the busking.”

 

With an unsuspicious amount of masks and sunglasses and caps, the five set out for the afternoon of songs and surprises.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Daehwi squealed, gathering a few looks from the other people on site. The busker powerfully sings Crush’s Beautiful.

The five of them got up and walked closer to the busking site. When Seongwu got a closer look at the busker, he gasped loudly.

“Daehwi, he’s Kim Jaehwan right?”

“Yep!”

The song ended and the busker changed. The second one sings a sweeter version of Lee Hi’s Breathe.

“Wah, he’s handsome.” Jihoon mindlessly said, ogling at the singer. “Look at that, he looks like an absolute prince! Is that your boyfriend Daehwi?”

“No, but he looks kind of familiar.” Daehwi replied, narrowing his eyes for a better look.

“Yah, he’s Minhyun! We went to college together!”

And when the song was about to end, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung and Daehwi excused themselves to go find a bathroom.

As soon as the four kids were gone, a hysterical man popped out all of a sudden, breathing hard.

“Aish, where is that Euigeon?! Jisung hyung is going to kill me!” The man said before disappearing into the crowd again.

Seongwu didn’t have time to contemplate about the random appearance (and the possibility that the same Euigeon is actually here) because two minutes later, Euigeon’s name was being announced and the four was still nowhere to be seen.

“AND FOR THE FINAL PERFORMANCE FOR TONIGHT, WE WELCOME BBOY YUIJON KANG!!!”

Then, a man in yellow plaid over a black shirt and black cap came in, toprocking on the stage.

A strong surge of déjà vu took over Seongwu. He’s seen this before. He’s seen this exact same scene before.

Euigeon was cool as he always was, smiling brightly at the audience after he finishes his routine. Usually, he would be waving his hands no when people yell for encore but today, Euigeon seemed to glance at Seongwu’s way before finally, _finally,_ giving in to what the fans had always wanted. As the other fans screamed loudly at Euigeon’s second performance, Seongwu checked and counted the days that had passed. It was exactly two years since he and _Daniel_ went to see Euigeon’s busking, a scene that is presently repeating before him. But why, he thinks, is this scene repeating?

His fears however were resolved when a sweaty, smiling Daniel went to his side minutes later.

“What took you so long? Euigeon’s–” Seongwu was crying, tears practically streaming down his face.

“Yes, what about Euigeon?” The big puppy was still grinning widely.

“Euigeon’s done performing. He even did an encore but you totally missed it.”

“So what? This Daniel can always dance for you whenever you want to.”

“You bastard.” Seongwu said, walking closer before engulfing Daniel in his arms. “You took too long.”

“Yah, you can’t go hugging me outside.” Daniel replied as he hugged Seongwu back. “I’m a world star now. People might ruin you if they learn you’re dating me.”

“I’m not dating you. I’m just hugging you.”

Daniel clicked his tongue angrily.

“Let go of me. I’m going back to Canada. You haven’t missed me enough.”

“I’m going to marry you.”

 

(Bonus:

Later that night, Seongwu was wrapped in Daniel’s arms as they slept in Daehwi’s bed.

“I can’t believe you put them in this elaborate plan of yours.” Seongwu said. “I even made Daehwi clear his room because I thought it was Guanlin who was coming. I wanted to show him the same hospitality he did when we were in his homestay.”

“Correction. _I_ made _Minhyun hyung_ clean Daehwi’s room. And Guanlin was the most excited when we said we were going to prank you.” Daniel chuckled, his chest vibrating happily. “Daehwi let us in because Jaehwannie finally introduced his real boyfriend.”

“Whatever. I love you the best, Daniel. As Daniel and Euigeon.”

"Euigeon and Daniel love you the best too, Seongwu hyung.”

"Actually, I have a question. Why didn't you always have the mole on the side of your eye?"

"Well, its the only thing I can hide so I can go out as Daniel and not Euigeon. Makes me feel like a different person."

"I still love you, whichever person.")

**Author's Note:**

> yooooow hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ajgot7_jae) . I've only got like 2 followers so talk to me. and comments make my day <3


End file.
